How She Loved Dried Flowers
by alphabeticallyZealous
Summary: It's been two years since she had to leave. Today was the only day you could see her truly, or so you think. Your imagination was an odd thing. Nonetheless, you wanted to visit her. And you decided to bring her gifts. Sad!Stuck AraSol because I can.


**AN: Some Sad!Stuck AraSol for your face. Enjoy the feels.**

It was a rather quiet and cold winter day. Just how she liked it. You quietly sipped your black coffee, and looked over to the seat across you, where her usual hot chocolate sat, in a travel cup instead of a mug. 'With extra whip cream.' You told yourself. You grabbed it for her, then got up. You left a tip for the coffee, then left it. The breeze that hit your face bothered you slightly, so you hitched up your jacket and shoved your 3-D glasses further up the bridge of your nose. You crossed the road, hunched up and went the familiar route to where she was. You absentmindedly patted the package, hidden underneath the layers of coat.

It took you only 15 minutes to get to her area, a record considering the cold. The gate creaked as you opened it, and closed with a very eerie yelp. You looked to the hill with the tree, and the recollection of countless dates underneath it hit you. Your favorite times was during the spring, when the bees would fly and she would challenge you to count them all. You did it with ease, and you usually left with her giggling about how your brother once tried to play beekeeper at your old home, and ended up with some in his hair. The echoes of her laughter rang through as you trudged up, and you smiled grimly at the imaginary noise. At the top, you looked around the cemetery and saw countless gravestones, all with their own story to tell. You talked to a few once, but after the crazy cat lady you didn't do it often. You shuddered at the memory of her numerous cats all climbing over you. You suddenly felt the warm caress of her arms and you hummed contentedly.

"_I miss you,_" she sang, and you nodded.

"I do too, AA." You turned around, and saw her lovely face stare back. Her white, pupil-less eyes stated at you sadly, and a small red-lipsticked smile sprouted. You looked at her up and down; she hovered a few inches off the ground, a grim reminder how she wasn't tethered to the earth anymore. You held out the hot chocolate, which she graciously accepted and held to her lips, pretending to drink. As you watched, your hands ran up and down your coat, looking for something to grasp to calm your nerves. You felt over the package, and you remembered. You reached in, and she gave you a curious look.

"I got you thomething, AA." You explained, then pulled it out and handed it to her. She gave you the hot chocolate to hold, and began to tear into the package. "It took me a bit to get them juth right. I hope you like them." You stammered out, and when she saw them she grinned widely.

"_You remembered. Oh, Sollux, these flowers are beautiful!_" She held up the dried up bouquet, admiring the baby breath and roses. She always liked dried flowers; she told you once on how the way they stayed beautiful even after they died intrigued her.

"I'm glad," you whispered, then went over to her headstone. You plopped down in front, and she followed, sitting on your right.

You gave her the hot chocolate, and she turned to put the bouquet on the top of the headstone. She took the chocolate in both hands and sipped, or at least made it seem so. You sighed, and she did as well. Her hand grazed your cheek, and you turned to see her gazing at you intently. She moved your glasses down a bit, then kissed your nose. "_Sollux..._" She said softly, and you turned away from her touch. "_I know what your thinking, and don't blame yourself_."

You turned so she wouldn't see the steady stream. It was this exact day, 2 years ago, when you were both walking home from a party. You were drunk off your asses, and maybe if you crossed first... Maybe if you saw the drunk driver's car... You closed your eyes, and she groaned.

"_Sollux, it wasn't your fault._" Her arm touched your shoulder, but you didn't feel it. You shrugged her off.

"How do you know that..." You whispered. "How do you KNOW, AA?" You turned to face her, tears flying with the sudden movement. She stared blankly at you. "How do you KNOW, if you're not even ALIVE? HELL, NOT EVEN A TRUE GHOST?"

Aradia gave you a sad look. She stood up, taking the hot chocolate. "_Still thinking me as imaginary, I see_." She tsked, and toddled over to the tree. "_I hope you'll be here next_ _year. Maybe then you'll truly see_." And with that, she (and the hot chocolate) turned and faded into the tree, into the place, no matter how hard you tried, that was impossible for the living to go.

Your head fell into your arms, and you curled up into the fetal position. Suddenly, a strong breeze blew, and you felt something hit your head and it landed at your feet. You looked up, and saw the bouquet, the dead red rose facing up at you. You reached over to grab it, and gently picked up the bouquet. Her laughter filled your ears, and as you curled up yet again, you thought you heard the cool, cool winter winds whisper to you, "_How she loved dried flowers_."

**AN: Nailed it.**


End file.
